the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 2 The Great Valley Adventure
Plot One summer day in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). The 6 children are living happily in their shelter under their families' watchful eyes. When the 6 children tries to get to the sheltering grass to play, they accidentally fell right into a pool of tar pit which is surrounding the sheltering grass. The 6 children’s families came and save the 6 children and then told the 6 children not to go near the tar pit. That night Sunflower then tells her friends that they need to prove they are independent by running away for a while into a dangerous place called (The Mysterious Beyond), a location where all Theropods live. Before the 6 children leave they notice 2 sneaky female Oviraptors named (Libby and Jammy) stealing an egg from a Corythosaurus nest. The 6 children chase Libby and Jammy into the Mysterious Beyond during which a landslide occurs. The egg rolls safely back to the Corythosaurus nest, but the 6 children are sent into the Mysterious Beyond are under the impression that it was destroyed in the landslide. This upsets Tulip until she notices what looks like the egg only slightly larger. The 6 children return the egg to the valley only to find out that the Corythosaurus egg and the large egg are not the same. The 6 children decided to hatch the egg nonetheless until the egg hatches revealing a baby male Tyrannosaurus. While the 5 children ran away Luke quickly realizes that the baby Tyrannosaurus is not so dangerous and tries to raise the hatchling on leaves though this fails. The baby Tyrannosaurus who Luke names (Chomper), becomes content with a diet of Insects. When Luke hears his friends calling for help as Libby and Jammy are attacking the 5 children Luke runs to his friend’s aid while Chomper follows Luke. Chomper's shadow frightens Libby and Jammy after which Luke exchanges introductions between Chomper and the 6 children. The 6 children accept Chomper as part of the group until Chomper bites Sunflower’s tail out of instinct. Chomper is told this is considered bad behaviour in the valley and runs off. When the 6 children follow Chomper they found Chomper chasing Butterflies on top of a large volcano, all afraid Chomper could fall into the crater of the Volcano. Just then Libby and Jammy attack the 6 children again but Chomper once more comes to the rescue by biting Jammy's tail. At that moment, the volcano erupts with lava slowly flowing in the 6 children's path. Luke pushes a tree over a high canyon to make a bridge for the 7 children to cross on, though Libby and Jammy fell into the canyon once again. Once across the 6 children suddenly encountered 2 adult Tyrannosaurus*s on the other side. The 6 children had escaped the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s and make it back to their families. After fighting off the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s all the Herbivores and Omnivores inquire how the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s entered the valley to which the 6 children confess over their adventure the night before and the landslide which resulted. All the Herbivores and Omnivores set off to block the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond telling the 6 children to stay behind. Luke runs off into the forest to find Chomper but is chased by one of the Tyrannosaurus*s. When trapped in a rotting log the 2 children are approached by the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s. Then Chomper calls to the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s and the 2 Tyrannosaurus*s recognizes Chomper as their son. The 2 Tyrannosaurus*s then leave with Chomper. Luke while out of the log then gets captured by Libby and Jammy who survived the fall into the canyon. Meanwhile Chomper hears Luke screaming and he goes off to save him. Then Chomper's parents chase Libby and Jammy into the Mysterious Beyond again and Luke and Chomper say their final goodbyes. Luke then returns to the valley. Luke's father tells Luke from then on Luke should stay close to the valley. Then Luke helps in knocking down some more rocks to seal up the entrance between the valley and the Mysterious Beyond. Back in the valley Luke then realizes that being young is not so bad after all but Luke decided he still looks forward to growing up. Later on the 6 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.